


First Time

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: If you do requests but if you have time you should do one where the reader is a virgin and falls hard for Daryl and it ends in fluffy smuttiness.Request #2: I was thinking like the reader is dating Daryl and decides to finally lose her virginity to him. And if it’s not too much him finishing on her stomach. That’s just one of the things I see with him.Summary: Set season 3 in the prison. Pre-Governor era. The reader is new to the group and finds herself attracted to the man they call Daryl after he saves her in the woods. The reader is shy and unsure about all things that come along with the sex, as she is a virgin. Daryl and her get to talking one night and she asks him to take her virginity.  Reader is around 20 years old.





	First Time

You had been living with your mother and sister in a small abandoned cabin for a few months, it was modest, one bedroom, one living room, a small kitchen, and bathroom. There were big windows alongside the north facing wall, to which you found large, heavy curtains to drape over them, trying to keep the little light you had from candles on the table, from the walkers.

You and your mom and sister were very close, your sister was a few years older than you and much more experienced with life. She had truly lived when the world was alive and well, she never missed an opportunity to do what she wanted, when she wanted. You had always admired this trait in your older sister. You were the thinker, the one who always had to think things through, you spent most of your days in the real world lost in homework, trying to keep everyone but yourself happy. Truth be told? You didn’t know what you wanted from this life, even before it ended.

Your mom was strong and silent these days, you had all watched your father get bit during the initial starting months of whatever this plague was. He was trying to protect you and was devoured by two walkers that had stumbled into your outdoor camp. After that happened you only stayed indoors. You mother had taught you how to hunt and scavenger the land, you all learned as you went, and before you know it years in this world had gone by and you were all still breathing. 

One night you were all in particularly high spirits, especially your sister who had found a small stash of alcohol in the back cabinet under the sink. According to her hunting cabins like this always, “got something.” Your mom took a pull or two from the bottle and smiled a little, leaning back to relax against the couch behind her. You always sat on the floor, against the furniture, and not on it, it provided an extra layer of protection against the living and the dead. You see the candles flicker against their knives, which lay on the floor next to their hands, at the ready. You instinctually reach over to your hip and feel your cold blade, tucked in its place. You reach your hand to the side of the window and slowly pull it up a little, peering outside into the black night. You see nothing. You turn your head to the side, closing your eyes a moment. You hear nothing. You sigh, looking out one more time, before smiling and turning your attention back to your family.

“And mom, I am telling you, this dude was so good looking… You wouldn’t believe…” She trails off in thought as she remembers the man she is speaking of and look over to see your mom looking at her laughing hysterically.

“Anyway… needless to say, my night got a lot better from there…” Your sister begins to trail off again and your mom stands up.

“I’m headed to bed before my daughter scars my ears for life.” She smiles and then looks at you both one at a time, “Night, girls.”

“Night, mom.” You whisper in unison, looking over and giggling at each other a moment. You hear the bedroom door click, indicating your mother has retired to her boarded-up room for the night.

You look back at your sister who is giggling a little to herself, feeling the alcohol run through her.

“So, tell me more about this guy!” You say laughing and leaning in.

Your sister laughs a little and nods, sitting up, crossing her legs and setting the bottle down.

“So, there was this guy his name was Jesse. He was the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life, Y/N!” She gushes, moving her hands around animatedly, and looking up to the sky above.

She looks back down and grabs your arms with your hands, as you sit cross-legged across from her.

“Have you been with a guy, where you…” Her eyes search around as if trying to come up with the words, “…where it just feels like you were always meant to be with them? And every touch and kiss is never enough? And every time you make love, you feel so connected and so good? Like you’d never want another man, again?” She ponders out loud, telling you just how much she had cared for this man she had lost in the real world.

You smile at her a moment, looking at her face as she described what love was to her. She looks over at you and smiles, waiting for your response. You smile smally, looking down at the floor in the space between you two.

“No… Bobby Moreno was the closest I got to dating anyone in the real world before all of this. He turned out to be a jerk before I knew it, the world was ending. Three years later, here we are. I always thought there would be more time…” You look up at your sister, sadly.

She stares back at you softening her eyes and putting her hand on your cheek.

“Baby sister… The world isn’t over yet!” She says staring at you, nodding encouragement, and stroking your cheek.

“You are going to find someone who makes you feel all those things…” She said and leans forward and kisses your forehead.

“I just know it.” She smiles and leans back into the couch.

You smile, nodding while still looking down, taking in her words.

Your sister grabs the bottle and pulls it back to her lips, “So let me ask you something…” She takes a gulp, and pushes the bottle back down, staring at you with a smirk only older sisters could get away with, “You and this Bobby guy… You ever do it?” She laughs a little and takes another gulp.

Your face turns bright red in the glow of the candlelight and you look up at her in shock for a moment before rolling your eyes, looking away, and crossing your arms. You say nothing and she nods in acknowledgment, knowing the truth.

“Hell, at least you didn’t give it away to some loser.” She said, making you snap your eyes back to her as she smiles at you. Your face slowly breaks into a smile too, nodding.

“Yeah… I just could never with Bobby, never felt right, even though he always wanted to. Part of the reason we broke up…” You trail off, remembering the memory, it seems like ages ago, and from this world’s standards, it was.

“Ass.” Your sister said, slamming her back harshly into the back of the couch.

You shrug. “It was a long time ago… Anyway, it’s hard to focus on any of that when all of this is happening.” You gesture out into the air, frowning.

She sighs, dropping her head in disappointment, before throwing her wild hair back up and looking back at you.

“Y/N. This is the time when all of that becomes more important than ever! Love and the feeling of being alive have never been more needed for people. Baby sister, listen to the wise one, when you feel that way about a man there will be no part of you that doesn’t understand what I’m talking about.” She wiggles her fingers and waves her neck around, lecturing you.

You laugh a little as you watch her give sisterly advice, “…Well, let’s cross that bridge when we come to it. Not like there are great men just falling from the sky in this world these days.” You smirk at her and move over to her side of the couch, resting her head on her sister’s shoulder.

You watch as your sister blows out every candle but the one closest to her, and smiles.

“Get some sleep, Y/N.” She instructed.

You close your eyes and fall asleep, almost instantly, feeling safe and secure with your family around you.

You awaken, tucked on your side, on the wooden floor, with a pillow under your head. Your sister must have moved you to get up. You groggily awaken, hearing something in the distance that sounded like someone or something chomping on glass. You wince your eyes and your sense come about you. You hear your mother screaming in agony, and things flying around the room, slamming against the wall.

Your heart starts racing and you run to the back bedroom, where the noise is emanating from.

“Mom?!!” You cry out as you run into the room.

You turn to the left, over to the bed, and see your mother holding her neck, a big piece of it missing, blood spewing everywhere. She looks at you and reaches her hand out to you, as you watch her bleed out and die in front of your eyes.

“Mother!” Your sister called out and you turn around to see her struggling with the walker who had busted through one of the bedroom windows.

The walker had her pinned and she struggled against it, her knife drawn, she tried to get the blade to come up underneath his chin, and pierce his head. But he was too big, too strong. She closed her eyes and continued to try and jab the knife upwards.

You stand there frozen in shock and fear as you watch the walker bite down into her neck. She cried out in pain, closing her eyes for a moment, she looks back up at you, in agony. She tries to stay strong in front of your eyes.

“Run.” She says and cries out in pain as the walker bites into her.

You nod, adrenaline taking over your body. You run through the grass and the woods, as fast as you can go. You run for what seems like days, winding along a path, that you didn’t even know where it would take you. You cover your arms around your head protectively as you run through the bushes and branches. Suddenly you feel your lungs on fire and your body forces you to stop. You slam your body down onto the ground, holding your hands around your knees, as you breathe in and out heavily, trying to calm your breath.

You hear your heart beating in your head and you look around, realizing you are completely lost and alone. You feel hot tears well up in your eyes as you remember what just happened. You began to sob and you rested your forehead on your knees, crying loudly into yourself for a few minutes. You couldn’t believe they were both gone, just like that. You sobbed and felt the hot tears that ran down your face, you gave into your tears for a while, until you heard a rustling from somewhere in the woods around you.

Your survival instinct kicks in and you whip your head up, using your sweater covered sleeve to quickly dry your eyes. You peer around and locate the direction of the sound, it is coming from in front of where you sit. You slowly stand up and pull the knife from your hip, drawing it. You point it out at the sound of the direction, watching as every so often your wrist shakes in the air.

You stare into the woods, almost unable to breathe in fear and suspense, awaiting what could be any number of threats. You hear the rustling stop for a moment and then start again. You stare into the big oak trees in front of you and see someone slowly peering out from behind one of them. You see it is a man and his eyes are on you, you look down and see he has a crossbow in his hand, but it is not drawn on you. He stares at you for another minute, looking down at your knife.

“I don’t want no trouble!” He shouted from a far distance into the woods.

“What do you want?” You ask, venturing a conversation, but not dropping your blade. You knew what kind of men existed out here.

“I was just huntin’ that’s all… Just happened to cross paths…” He trails off still not moving.

You look at him for a minute and nod, pushing your knife down and back into its place on your hip.

You raise your arms in the air and look over to see him emerging from behind the tree, slinging his crossbow easily over his shoulder, and securing it on his back. You stare at this man, wearing nothing but a leather vest, and black denim jeans, as he walks over to you. His big muscular arms glistened with dirt and sweat and you smile a little to yourself, watching him walk over to you. You look up into his eyes, suddenly remembering he could be a potential threat. He stops a few feet away from you, trying not to scare you away.

The man took you in, saw your tattered clothing, from running through the bramble, there were small scratches on your face as well, although you had not felt that at the time. Your hair looked wildly a mess, as the wind had rolled through it several times and directions. He saw your dirty, tear-soaked face, as you looked to the ground, lost in your grief. He could tell you had been through something horrible.

You nervously looked back up into his eyes as he took you in, his gaze was soft and concerned. He didn’t seem like a bad guy. You thought to yourself, trying to peer into his intentions with you.

He reaches out one hand, palm up, holding it out to you. You stare at him curiously and slowly reach out your right hand, placing your palm on top of his. He lightly shakes your hands together before slowly pulling his fingers from yours, dropping his hand, continuing to give you safe distance.

“Name’s Daryl.” He said simply and nodded his head toward you.

“I’m Y/N.” You say.

\-----

That was the day you and Daryl Dixon had met. You would always remember that day for several reasons, one of most being that looking back at it, over a year ago now, you found that the universe had a sort of cruel irony in store for humanity. That was the day you lost her family, the day your sister told you someone like Daryl would come into her life. The day you lost the people you loved the most, was also the day you waere given someone like him in your life.

You smiled to yourself in deep thought. You looked around at the community of people around you, all working together. Planting food, chopping wood, manning the fence at the walls of the prison. You smiled at Rick and Hershel, who had yet another map of the prison, planning who knows what kind of run. You see the sun setting and you close your eyes, feeling the rays on your face. You breathe in for a moment, in contentment. Right now, life was okay. Right now, everyone was safe.

“Hey, Y/N.” You smile even wider, your eyes still closed, as Daryl walks up beside you, hands in his pockets, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with you.

You loved when he said your name. You loved everything about the man you were lucky to call a friend standing beside you. Ever since that moment in the woods he had done nothing but take care of you. He made sure Rick took you in, he cleaned your wounds, and he listened to you tell your horrible story, to only him. That were many nights the first few weeks you were at the prison where you’d talked to him all night, talking and crying, as you remembered memories of your family. And every time, he sat next to you, just holding you, and comforting you, never saying too much, but always being there.

Eventually, the shock wore off and the grief slowly subsided too. You made friends with everyone in the group and realized they too all had a story, just like you. As the months went by you began to take things lighter and your friendship with Daryl became more playful. He would always try to make you smile, contorting his face, dancing behind Rick a little when Rick was in serious mode, he would always come up behind you and tickle you around your ribs, loving to hear your loud laughter. He’d hug and thrash you off the ground, making you beg for him to put him down, as you giggled and squirmed. He playful always came up to you and nudged his shoulder into yours, forcing you to stumble from his weight. Every time, he’d smirk and stare straight ahead laughing as you’d body checked him back as hard as you could, without moving him an inch.

You two became good friends, you always suspected his attention towards you was more of a big brother thing, you never suspected someone like him would ever be interested in someone like you. Hell, you wouldn’t even know what to do if anyone was interested! You sigh a little, feeling the pain of missing your sister’s advice rants right about then.

You open your eyes and look over at Daryl, who has copied you and is smiling with his eyes closed into the sunset light. You smile and take his beautiful soul and form in, everything about him radiated like the light that hit him now. He opens one eye, winking, and smiling at you, making your heart flutter a little. You stare at him and giggle, looking at his goofy expression. He sticks his tongue out at you and smiles. You smile and laugh at him again, shaking your head.

“You are somethin’ else…. Daryl Dixon.” You say shaking your head and look at the ground.

“Don’t you forget it!” He said with fake bravado, hitting his chest a little, laughing.

He could always be so light around you, he had never known anyone in this world or the last that he had connected to in such an easy way. He loved to make you laugh and smile, especially after finding you in the woods that way. It broke his heart to see such an amazing girl hurting so bad.

He would never tell you, but after he had brought you back to the prison that night and made sure you were asleep Daryl had gone back out and followed your trail to the cabin. He made sure that your mother and your sister had a proper death and a proper burial. He didn’t feel any need to bring up those wounds to you again if he didn’t have to, so he never told you.

Daryl stared at you as the sun hit your sideways face, he stared at your big grin and smiled, stepping back a little in admiration. He loved to watch you grow into this strong, self-sufficient woman. Here you were every reason to quit or complain, but here you were, beaming like the sun, getting your hands dirty, and helping make this place a home for everyone still alive. The girl he had met on the path that day had now turned herself into a gorgeous, resilient woman.

Daryl had felt his feelings change for you lately, watching as you grew into your own. He watched you train with Sasha and Tyreese, your own request, he admired your want to stay alive, and you were definitely easy on the eyes. Daryl’s eyes wondered her body a minute taking her in a little for what seemed like the first time. He froze, getting turned on as his eyes wandered up and down her body. He strummed his lips with his finger, feeling himself getting hard, that was new. He thought to himself. Clearing his throat and stepping back a little again.

“What?” You say, noticing his gaze on you too long. You continue smiling and nod your head sideways a little, your eyes turning to confusion.

He clears his throat looking away, “Nothin…” He dismisses it. 

You look away back toward the sun setting and close your eyes again, taking in the light once more.

He lets his eyes wander you one more time before turning back to stand next to you, shoulder-to-shoulder. He watches the sunset in front of you both, lost in his new confusing thoughts. He didn’t look over until the last ray dropped from the sky. You opened your eyes for the end of the sun’s show and smiled, watching the light fade away.

Daryl looks back over at you and smirks, shoving his shoulder into yours, watching as you pout and stumble over to the right.

“Knock it off!” You say and shove your left shoulder into his arm, as hard as you can. It does not faze him; his body remains solid. He turns around and nods at you.

“Let’s get inside, it’s getting dark.” He peered around, at the ready for anything the dark may surprise him with.

You smile a little and turn around, you both begin to walk and you try to push your shoulder into his again. He chuckles and uses his shoulder to slightly knock your shoulder again. This time it causes your feet to trip on a slightly bigger rock and your arms fly up in the air. Just as you are about to watch your knees slam into the gravel, you are stopped. Daryl has your right arm in one of his big hands. He looks down at you as he steadies you.

You groan a little and pull yourself back to your feet, Daryl’s hand brings your arm down to dangle and his hand rests around yours, pulling your fingers into his for a moment as he helps steady you.

You heave a little and look down noticing his hand is still wrapped in yours. You look up at him and smile, feeling your heart racing a mile a minute as his dark eyes pierced into you. Your breath hitches as you notice him lean his body into yours for a second. He stops suddenly and drops his hand, turning back toward the path leading to the prison.

You sigh a little to yourself, what were you expecting after a year of knowing this man? You roll your eyes at your own expectations and shake the feelings away. You run up to catch up with Daryl and you tap him on the shoulder.

“Wanna have dinner together tomorrow night?” You ask and laugh a little, “I’ll cook.”

He peers over at you with a smirk. “You can cook?” He asked as if it was an incredible notion.

You punch his arm in defense, “Hey! I can!” You say and dart your tongue out at him.

He chuckles and throws his head back as he laughs to himself for a moment. He eyes fall over to you, a smile still on his face. “This I have to see…” He says laughing and nodding to himself.

He walked you up the path, into the prison, and down the cellblock to your cell. He squared his hips in front of you as you stand with your back to what you now called home. You smile and him innocently.

“Thanks for walking me back.” You say leaning over to give him the usual short hug. Usually, he never lifted his arms to you, but tonight you felt his left arm come up and press your body into his, applying slow pressure into you, as his hand pushed on the small of your back. You felt his hand rub your back a few times and you felt him breathe deeply in and out into your hair. He sat there for a moment, pressed into you, before dropping his arm and pulling slowly back. He stared into your eyes with a look you had never seen from him before. You felt your face and your entire body getting hot as he stared into you. He nods to you and briefly moves his hands to both sides of your hips, softly letting them linger there for a moment.

“So… tomorrow night then.” He says, slightly rubbing his palms on your hips, before dropping his hands and turning to walk back towards his cell.

You stand there breathing a little heavier as your heart raced with want for the man who just left. You loved the feel of his hands on you, of him pulling you into him, of his breathe on your neck. You sigh a little lost your impure thoughts. You turn and walk through the curtain behind you and into your cell, plopping yourself on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. You sway your knees back and forth on the bed, thinking about Daryl’s hands on you.

You bite your lip a little recalling his arm pressing into your back and pressing you into his body. You felt your core press into his and you felt him throbbing underneath you, you remember the electricity that sent through your body and you slowly run your hands up and down the outside of your body, slowly rubbing on your lower stomach a little instinctually, as you imagine him pulling you in for a long, hard kiss. You open your eyes and realize your entire body is on fire again, something you had never experienced at such a magnitude as this! You sigh a little to yourself and roll over to your side, fluffing your pillow, and laying your head on to it. You stare across your cell, lost in thought.

Maybe it was time to ask Daryl to help you out with something. Something you had wanted from him, forever, at least since you met. Maybe it was time find out just what the hell everyone else was talking about. Maybe it was time to take that next step with the man that made you think of him day and night alike. The world had ended, every day was not guaranteed and you didn’t want to die not experiencing what it felt like to be with a man. And like your sister had warned you when the right one came along you knew it. You hear her words as you think on it. You had wanted Daryl for a long time now and tonight it seemed like maybe he wanted you too.

You bite your lip and sigh, you nod to yourself as if in agreement. Tomorrow night you were going to offer yourself to Daryl. Who better to give your first time to than this man who had saved you in so many ways? You close your eyes and try to ignore the immense flip-flopping your stomach is doing as you start to plan out the event in your head. You doze off somewhere along the line, with your thoughts drifting to thoughts of Daryl kissing you… You fall asleep smiling, wondering what his lips felt like.

\-----

The next day you woke up with a jolt of excitement and smiled to yourself. You looked around the room and started tidying up the place, throwing your clothes where they belong and rushing to the small mirror that stood on your small vertical dresser. You stared into the old, tarnished mirror, moving your head side to side, staring at yourself, curiously. This would be the last time you looked like this, the last time you’d be this you. You bite your lip nervously but feel an anxious anticipation build up. You begin to comb your hair with your fingers and tuck it behind your ear. You nod once more to yourself, as you pump yourself up.

You spin your heels around and gasp as you see Daryl standing in your doorway, partially holding the curtain you used as a door over his rippled arm. He stared at you with a smile and he raised his eyebrow to you as your eyes make contact with his.

“Morning, sunshine!” He says, chuckling a little to himself. You didn’t even know how damn beautiful you were. He loved watching you shrug and nod into the mirror as if you ever had any reason to doubt that you were knock dead gorgeous. His eyes wandered your body once more and he licks his lips returning his gaze to you.

“I’m outside helping with the fence today, but I’ll be back here for dinner. Say around sunset?” He asked, cocking his head towards you a little.

You nod, wiping your hands up and down your jeans, trying to calm your nerves.

“Sunset sounds great!” You say, smiling a little too brightly at him, not normally how you would react. Shit. Your heart raced as his head cocked his head to the side a little, for a moment, taking in your nervous appearance. He curiously stared for another moment before nodding, dropping the curtain, and heading off to work.

You also had work to do. You stared down at your plain one-size-fits-all white t-shirt and your bland blue jeans, both of which are covered in dirt and grime from helping in the garden this week. You wipe your hands over a dirt spot on your pants, trying to rub it clean, no luck. Your head tilts up and you remember that Carol had said something about a clothing supply.

You turn around and walk out of your cell, down the hall, down the stairs, to the common area, where Carol stood feeding the people what looked to be a basic oatmeal breakfast. You hear your stomach growl at the sight of food and smile, graciously taking a bowl as Carol dishes it out and hands it to you. You grab it, walk behind the table and take a seat next to here, as she stands over the table serving people who come along.

“Mornin’ Y/N.” Carol smiles graciously at you and nods to Rick and Carl as they come over for some food

“Morning Carol.” You say, spooning your breakfast a few times before taking a bite. You swallow it down and look up at her as you play with your food.

“Say, Carol… You said there was a clothing stash somewhere around here? I was wondering if I could look through it, maybe find something…. Nice.” You emphasize the last word, looking away, at nothing in particular, lost in your thoughts of tonight.

Carol’s head turned toward you and she smiled, recognizing that same look in your eye that so many women get when they are hot over someone. She smirked a little, looking back down at the oatmeal beneath her, stirring it intently a few times, before looking back at you.

“Sure thing, sweetie. You got a hot date?” She joked a little, causing you to look slowly up at her, your face reddening.

“Just dinner… with Daryl.” You nod, looking away as you say his name, not wanting her to see your thoughts.

Carol smiled and quietly chuckled to herself, turning back to feed Sasha and Tyreese. She looked down and realized she needed a refill. She looks over at you as you quickly down your food.

“Tell you what…” She nods her head back. “I need a refill anyway, why don’t you and I walk down to the kitchen and I’ll show you where they’re stored.

You look up at her and smile graciously, “That’d be great. Thanks.” You throw your spoon into the bowl and go around collecting everyone else’s. Carol waits for you, carrying the big empty bowl of oatmeal, and you both walk down the hall a ways to the kitchen. Carol swing the doors open and throws a jug of water onto the counter, starting to pour it into the boiling pot. She takes a match and ignited the propane burner underneath it, starting to boil the water. She turns her attention back to you and starts walking to the back of the many shelves stocked with food and supplies the group had begun to collect. She points to two boxes in the corner of the room.

“That is all was have to choose from. Anything you want, you can have.” She looks at you softly and rubs your arm a little as she turns to walk back up to the stove.

You peer back down at the boxes and drop quickly to your knees. You pull out and sort the clothes your fingers hit, first dividing them by men’s and women’s clothes. You stuff all the men’s clothing back into one box and go to work sorting through the rest, hoping you could find something halfway decent for tonight.

“What are you making for dinner tonight?” Carol called out to you from the front of the room, as you sifted.

You stop and closed your eyes, shit you forgot you said you’d cook. “I have no idea. I told him I’d cook!” You complain out loud to yourself and Carol smiled at your response.

“Daryl could cook.” She teased, knowing that probably wasn’t true.

You laugh a little at the thought. “Shouldn’t have told him I could, I couldn’t even bake a potato!” You laugh out to her.

“Why did you then?” She asked, stirring the oatmeal into the water.

You stop a moment and looking down, smiling, thinking of his reaction whenever you brought him food in the past. He always lit up whenever he was fed. You wanted him to light up for you tonight before you offered yourself to him.

You shrug to yourself, “I just wanted to do something… special.” You say smally and continue to rifle through the clothes.

Carol smiles to herself, she could see the way you admired and worshipped the ground Daryl walked on. Daryl being Daryl, of course, had never noticed it, she didn’t think it was her place to meddle, but she thought Y/N was a sweet girl and that Daryl deserved one of those. She finished the oatmeal, throwing in a little cinnamon and then dumping it back into the serving bowl.

“If you want. I can help you make something.” She offered, yelling to the back of the room.

You walk up the aisle quickly and smile at her, “Really? Carol, that would be amazing! Thank you! A few hours before sunset?” You ask and she nods. She gestures her bowl up.

“I have to get back to breakfast duty. Hope you find something…. Nice.” She smiles briefly and walks out the door.

You rush back to the clothes on the floor in the back of the room. Your hands rifle through a few shirts, bras, and shorts, nothing caught your eyes. And then you saw it, a small, white dress, that had spaghetti straps, it had a deep plunging and bold cut, and was shorter than you would usually wear. You held it up to yourself and bit your lip, imagining how he would take it if you wear just wearing this when he walked in. You feel yourself getting anxious again and you throw it in your keep pile. You look around and find a pair of red lacy panties. You smiled to yourself, it was perfect. You run over to the sink and fill a small bucket with soap and water, washing and rinsing the clothes. You brought them to your room and hung them up to get dry. You had quite a few hours still until sunset.

You grabbed a towel and walked down to the shower room, flipping the “no vacancy” sign around, as per your usual alert for people wanting to use the shower alone. You turned the water on and grabbed the nearby soap and razor. You shaved your legs, all the way up, and double checked with your hand, making sure you had been through. You shave under your arms and then go about washing your body. You leaned your head back for a moment taking in the water as it washed you clean. You moaned a little to yourself as you closed your eyes wondering what Daryl’s hands would feel like all over you, as the water pressed down into you. You open your eyes and let your hands roam your body a few times before you stand back up and finish washing clean. You wanted to be clean for him.

After your shower, you spent the day getting your room ready, you set up a small table in the middle of the room, you had found it in an unused cell and had Tyreese help you move. Then you scavenged a big soft blanket and found two big pillows you put on the floor under and next to the table. You draped a few multicolored scarves up around your room, on your dresser, over the tabletop, draping down your bed’s posts. You look around the room scanning it to see if there is anything you are missing. Candles. You thought and tapped your foot for a minute, thinking.

“Rick!” You said to yourself and bounced out of your room, down the hall, and stairs, you looked around the common area and didn’t find him anywhere. You sigh in frustration and stride outside. You find Rick overlooking the fence and look down and see Daryl taking out walkers in the Georgia sun. You stop for a moment behind Rick to admire Daryl’s glistening, rippled body in action, your hand wandering your stomach as you feel your legs rub together as you watch him. You force your legs to move and walk up beside Rick, putting your hands on the fence he is leaning on.

“Rick. I had a favored to ask…” You trail off looking at him as he stares straight ahead.

“So, ask it.” He said, not moving.

You move your head back out to the yard and focus your eyes on Daryl licking your lips as you stare at his sweaty body flexing in the sunshine. He was so damn hot.

“I need a couple of candles.” You say.

“You know those supplies are limited Y/N,” Rick said but nodded as he followed your gaze, smiling a little as he noticed it yet again fixated on Daryl. Everyone knew how you felt about Daryl, except for Daryl. He smirked as he watched your face stare Daryl down.

“What do you need them for?” He asked, cocking his head to the side, smiling a little.

You smile and look at him shrugging, “Just dinner with Daryl.” You say staring down before looking back over at Daryl across the way.

Rick nodded and stood up. “I’ll see what I can do.” And Rick strode way, going to collect what you had asked for. 

\-----

You nervously looked over the curtain that held your makeshift door in place, pacing a little as you looked down at the setup. Carol had helped you make some quick vegetable soup and found some crackers, so dinner was simple, but dinner. You had two glasses of water set up next to the two soup bowls and two big candles on either side of the table. You also had a candle on your dresser and one on the small table next to the head of your head. The candlelight flickered against the cell walls and colorful scarves, creating a mirage of color and light. You look down at yourself and rubbed your hand nervously up and down your body, smoothing down your short, white dress, and pulling self-consciously at the hem of it, trying to pull it down more. You walk over to your mirror and again begin playing with your hair, you move it around, flipping it a few times before you are satisfied.

Just as you turn around to walk back over to the table, you hear a voice, “Knock. Knock.” You hear Daryl’s playful voice and see the curtain move back and forth as he literally knocks on it. You roll your eyes and smile at him before your stomach begins to flip again. You feel your thighs turn to jelly a little at the thought of his reaction. You sigh and slowly open the curtain, stepping back into the partially lit room, hiding in the shadow behind him.

Daryl walks in easily, not yet seeing you in full view. You close the curtain behind him as he stares at the dinner and the room you had decorated, noticing the scarves and candlelight.

“Wow. Y/N.” He said looking around the room, “You really went all out didn’t you.”

“Yeah. I did.” You say quietly and begin to walk around his side and over to your side of the table, which puts your back towards the bed.

As you walk around and stand in front of him, his eyes connect with yours and he notices your manicured hair and your slightly colored lips. You smile at him and his eyes roam down your nearly bare shoulders, his eyes follow the plunging neckline and he licks his lips as he notices your supple body inside your small, white dress. He looks down your curves and to the hem of your dress, which hangs just low enough to hid everything. He eyes wander down your smooth legs and to your bare feet. His eyes look back into yours lowly, taking you in. It took everything he had in him not to push you back onto the bed immediately.

He stares at you as you smile shyly, shifting your weight, looking away, not sure how to react to his roaming eyes. He smiles at your behavior and steps forward a step, bringing his finger to your chin, lifting your head and your eyes up into his. Your lips trembled being so close to him. He stared into you for a moment before smiling at you and nodding his head to the table.

“Let’s eat.” He said, trying to untense your now locked body, and all he had on you right now was his finger.

You nod a little and he drops his finger. You walk over to your pillow and look down at it and then look at the bottom of your dress. Your face contorts as you figure out how you are going to sit in this short ass dress. You slowly lean your body down, shifting your legs, one back, and lifting the other over it, your legs showed nearly to the most private part of you, but the hem held strong, that last inch or two before he could view your red panties. You shift the hem a little and wiggle in your seat. You look up and realize Daryl is slowly lowering his body down, staring blatantly at the bottom of your dress as you sit down below him. He sits down and crosses his legs to the ground, after watching you sit.

He stares at you as you self-consciously smooth your hair down over and over, seemingly talking to yourself in your head. He wished he could hear your thoughts as you sat across from him, teasing him like no one had ever teased him. He had known you for nearly a year already and you had never been this bold with him or any guy that he could tell, and he paid attention. He wondered why all of a sudden tonight was he seeing a side of you he had never seen? You looked so good in that white dress, it was so hard for him to concentrate, add that to the fact that you didn’t even know how much you were turning him on, it was the best feeling in the world to him.

He looked down and the dinner and chuckled a little, “So you made this, huh?” He laughed smiling back at you, as he had so many times as a friend.

You rolled your eyes, relaxing a little, and laughed, “Yes, I did!... I told you I could cook!” You say smiling a triumphant smile back at him. You would have to thank Carol tomorrow, you think with a smug smirk.

He took his spoon and dipped it into the soup, pulling some to his lips. You heard him groan in approval as he ditched the spoon and raised his bowl, sliding the soup down his throat quickly.

You laugh a little and do the same, you drink down the soup easily, as you taste tomato and green beans slide into your mouth. You two sit and eat for a moment and you hear him slam his bowl down onto the table, as you finish your dinner. You lower it and place it down on the table and laugh at the way you two just ate. Daryl always ate like an animal, you thought it was the cutest thing ever.

You look over at him as he wipes broth from his lip, with his arm, and grabs the glass of water in front of his, taking a few gulps. He slams the glass back down and looks over at you as you take a gulp of water and place it down on the table, feeling the satisfaction of dinner and water pass through your body. You close your eyes a little as you feel the water slide down your throat, your chest breathes in a few heavy breaths as you enjoy the sensation.

Your eyes open and you notice Daryl staring at you breathing in and out heavily. Your fingers twirl the glass in your hand on the table, as you stare vulnerably into his eyes. He leans his body back a little, staring at you.

Suddenly, his arm came up and gestured in the air toward you.

“What is all this, Y/N?” He asked confused, continuing to stare at you.

You stare over at Daryl for a moment, mentally trying to gain enough courage to say what you so desperately wanted from him. You open your legs and slowly stand, pulling the hem of your dress down again, before walking bravely over to him. He twists his body and looks up at you, standing over him. You reach out your hand and he takes it, standing up and staring at you. You keep hold of his fingers, staring down at them, as you wrap yours around them, holding his one hand. He pulls himself up and meets his eyes with yours, standing over you. You smile at the view and look up at him, shaking your head, and closing your eyes before telling him what was so special about tonight.

“So, I’ve been thinking…” You say, swaying your hands together a minute, before detaching your finger and running it up his bare arm, to the shoulder of his vest, you continue to trace your fingers, across his shoulders and back, circling him. You stop behind him and place your lips near his ear, looking up at him, as you speak.

“…That I want you… “ You circle your finger around and down the other arm, circling around to face him again. You stare boldly into his now lustful eyes, he is ready to pounce.

“…To be…. My first.” You finish, staring into his eyes, with pure want, wishing his hands were already all over you.

He stepped back a little at the last part of the sentence, putting two and two together. How the hell has this girl never had sex before? Look at her! Daryl thought to himself, his lust taking over. He then began to think about all the reasons why it could be a bad idea, he wasn’t exactly good at relationships and taking someone’s virginity was a big deal. Daryl began to shake his head no a little bit, looking down at the ground, trying not to look at your body, for fear he would not want to be in control of his own.

“I don’t know, Y/N… I mean that’s a… that’s a big thing…” He said, one of his hands coming up to rub the back of his neck, as he continued to look down.

Your face contorts in frustration that we won’t look at you, you step forward into him, putting both of your hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look up into your eyes. You slam your body a little into his, pressing your chest to his. You feel his body tense up and freeze when you did, and you smile in response. You look into his eyes and see eyes that yearn and helplessly trying to fight his desire.

You look down at his lips and see him open his mouth a little. You slowly trace your tongue across his bottom lip and the swirl it lightly around to the top. He whimpers a little and you feel both of his hands come to rest gently on the small of your back. You slowly plunge your tongue into his mouth, swirling around his a few times before his tongue began to dance back. He gently swirled his tongue around yours and kissed you with passionate lips.

He breaks his lips away and looks into your eyes, leaning his forehead into yours, “Why me?” He asked in a low, husky voice, staring into you, questioning.

You chuckle a little to yourself and move your eyes down to his chest, bravely placing both palms on his skin under his vest, slowly rubbing up and down it, like so many times you had imagined, it felt even better than you could have guessed. You look up at him, continuing to rub his skin.

“This is about how you saved me that day in the woods…” You looked back up at him and placed a short kiss on the side of his neck.

“…This is about how for every day for months after my family… you were there, just to be there for me…” You leaned up and kissed the bottom of his jaw, staring into him.

“…This is about how you helped bring me back to life in a world I never thought I could thrive in, even before… “ You kiss his cheek.

“…This is about how alive you make me feel… and it’s about how much I care about you… how much I want you… How much I have wanted you… I want you so much…” You rub his skin harder, pressing your body into his harder, feeling yourself getting hotter with his body on yours.

“…This is about wanting to experience the best thing, with the only person left on this earth that makes me smile… a man who makes me want all the things I never thought I would.” You reach your hand up and pull a piece of wild hair away from his eyes, as you speak, tucking it behind his ear.

You boldly stare at him, your inhibitions gone at the feel of his body and his touch. He pressed you into his body more, by the small of your back and leaned both your bodies back, moving his left foot back on the ground behind him, you slightly falling into his grip. He wraps his arms around your waist and steadies his foot and both of you, gripping tightly at both your sides. He holds you in silence for a moment, looking down into your eyes, which are crying out for him.

“I still can’t believe you’re a virgin, Y/N… How is that even possible??” He asked, staring lustfully into your eyes and grabbing your sides and body harder into him. You felt his cock start to throb as you pressed your core into his. You feel yourself getting wet at the feel of him.

You look up at him and smiled, “Just never had anyone I thought was good enough yet.” You smirk and stare at him, pressing your body into his more, pushing you both back a little.

One of his hands move to your ass and pull your core into his harder, as he plunges his tongue back into your mouth. You moan out to him and rub your hands up his chest to the back of his hair and you pull his mouth into yours harder, massaging his hair roughly. You let his tongue take yours on a wild ride, crying out for him inside his mouth over and over, loving the way he made love to your mouth. His lips detached from yours and he began to kiss his way down your chin, under your jaw – forcing your head up, under your neck, and over to the side of it. He detached staring at your heaving body under him and slowly ran his tongue up and down the side of your neck.

“Yes!” You cry out loudly and close your eyes, tilting your head up and further to the side, wanting more.

He smiled down at you and gave your neck a few slow kisses before growling into your skin, as his one hand grabs your ass harder, writhing into you, causing you to moan out again.

“I’ve been thinking about it too…” He growled, harshly kissing up to your ear, taking in your earlobe, slowly sucking on it as he released it you groan and moan, pushing his head into your neck, causing his teeth to graze your ear, as he continues.

“I never fucking knew though…” He says, forcing your body off his and causing you to look up at him. He pushes your bodies apart, his eyes wander you up and down and he moves one hand to your hip and the other to the bottom of your stomach. He uses his hand on your stomach to gently rub around your skin, venturing further down towards your core with each stroke. Meanwhile, his other hand on your hip, dug pressure into your skin, as he pulled harshly into his roaming hand.

“Mmmmm….” You moan out as you get wetter and wetter at the feel of his grip and his hand, getting closer to the part of you that ached for him.

You move one of your hands on top of his and help guide his hand down your stomach and over your aching pussy. He stares at you and growls, he pulls his palm all the way over your core and pushes into it, slightly thrusting his finger in a motion a time or two, holding onto your pussy.

He growls again as you push onto his hand and your eyes close, shooting your head back, crying out his name.

“Daryl!” You cry out, loving the feeling of his hand on your sweet spot.

He smirks and retracts his hand from your pussy, he slowly moves it back up your stomach and places it on your other hip, so both of his big hands are holding your hips in place. He leans back, pressing his core into yours harder as his hands pull you into his body.

He looks over at you as you stare at him, feeling so good.

“Let me ask you something…” Daryl started, slightly relaxing his grip on your hips.

You smile happily and nod.

“You ever had an orgasm?” He asked as serious as ever, making you blush, you look away and shake your head. You shyly look up at his reaction. He looks at you in shock and leans his head back a little in shocked, amused, disappointment. He turns his eyes back to you and smiles a devilish smile as he wiggles his eyebrows.

“Alright, Y/N… Tonight? It’s all about what you want…” He smirked harder and licks his lips, suddenly leaning forward, placing both hands on the side of your face and roughly plunging his lips back to yours, devouring your mouth.

You whimper, your legs turning to jelly. You lean back faintly as you feel his tongue swirl passionately around yours, faster and faster. You had never felt a need or want like this, your tongues urgently told each other how much they loved each other with every lap and soon your heart was racing as you swirled and made love to each other’s mouths. You dangle back slightly, incapable of holding yourself all the way up, due to what his tongue and his rough hands were doing to you. He had one hand firmly on your ass and the other under your thigh, propping you up as his tongue and body dug deeply into you.

You begin to feel your body building a desire, your hips grind up into his as he grips you harshly. He growls as he feels you grind into him, he opens his eyes, still swirling around your tongue, he pulls you into him, thrusting back into you, long and hard. He pushes into you, staring at you as your lips shoot off of his and you cry out, shooting your head back.

“You like that?” He asked, shortly kissing your neck sweetly.

You move your head back to face his and pull his lips back into yours shortly, before looking at him and saying, “I love everything about you.” You say sweetly and kiss his lips shortly again, awaiting his response.

He smiles softly at you and kisses both of your cheeks a few times, nuzzling his nose to yours, never taking his loving eyes off of you.

“I love everything about you too.” He said nuzzling his nose to yours a few more times before plunging his lips back onto yours. You moan pulling him into your mouth harder.

Suddenly, you feel his hand on your ass move back up to your other hip and he leans back, forcing you both to stand up, and apart. You stare at him, your breath heaving, lost in your need for this man.

The candlelight flickers on your face as your eyes peer into his. He stares at you in your vulnerability, looking you up and down lovingly, coming back to your eyes. He smiles softly at you.

“If we’re gonna do this, we’re going to do this right, baby.” He says through his low southern drawl.

He drops his hands from your body and turns around grabbing all the dishes off the table and grabbing the candles and placing all, but one candle on the dresser in the corner of the room. He left one candle on the right-hand side of the table so he could watch your face as he pleasured you.

He sets the candle on the ground and turned his body back to yours, you staring at him with anticipation, biting your lip and swaying your hips back and forth, awaiting his touch.

“Come sit on the table.” He said, gesturing backwards toward the table behind you two. You sigh and nod, quickly walking over, sitting on the small table you had eaten on. You felt one of your colorful scarves rub harshly across your skin as you sit down.

You watch as Daryl walks over and positions himself in front of you, standing over you, staring you down, serious about his task at hand. He looked you up and down, causing you to grind your hips a little into the wood below you in response. He put one hand down on the table by your hip and slowly moved his body over you and positioned his head behind you. You lean into him slightly at his body’s close proximity, you lean over and kiss his neck, slowly swirling your tongue around on the side of his neck.

You feel his other hand snake around your side and come up, slowly rubbing up and down your back, along the zipper holding your dress up. He slowly snakes up the zipper of your dress with his index finger, and you shiver at his touch as you kiss and suck harder on his skin. He leans behind you further, feeling this, and he gently kissed the back of your shoulder, as his fingers began to slowly slide the small zipper down your back. He growled, loving that this action created goosebumps all down your skin as he performed it.

“That feels so good, Daryl…” You moan quietly as you lean forward, grabbing the sides of his body and beginning to kiss his lower chest, down to his stomach as you leaned further down into him so he could unzip your dress.

Your tongue swirled around his stomach to around his navel a few times, as you moaned, loving the taste of him in your mouth. You swirled your tongue faster and rougher, lower near his waistband and felt his stomach and hips thrust involuntarily into your head, causing you to suck harshly onto his skin.

“Fuck!” He cried out, pleasurably surprised by your tongue’s actions.

You feel both of his hands slowly rub down your bare back and down your sides, making contact with the sides of your breasts, as he pushes underneath the fabric of your dress further. He groans and moves both hands roughly up underneath you and massaging your bare breasts, upside down, with his big hands, groaning to himself. He thrusts his stomach and core into you again and you bite his skin a little, earning you one of his hands coming up and out of your dress, caressing quickly down the outside to the hem of your dress, pulling it up to expose your ass inside your nice red panties.

He growled and harshly grabbed your ass cheek in his hand, caressing it, roughly and groaning to himself.

You arch your body up, exposing more of it to him, making him slap it a little, before grabbing it again.

“Fuck! Y/N!” He groans out your name and then forces his body and hands off you, standing in front of you again.

He nods his head towards you, “Lift that beautiful dress off you, baby.” He said looking at you with pure desire, making you moan and arch your hips a little in response.

You stare at him lowly and nod, you use your hands to lift the dress up over your ass and then crisscrossed your arms, lifting it up and over your body. You slowly dropped it behind you, caught up in his eyes as he stared into you, making you feel the way no man had before. You rub your thighs together, loving the feeling of the friction as you stare at him. He looks down noticing your legs moving together. He smiles and kneels down, slamming both hands on either of your knees, he slowly pulls your legs apart, and you slide your core down further toward his head, writhing in anticipation.

He looks up at you, your hips already arching for him, and he plunges his lips onto your inner thigh, sucking and swirling harshly as he moves his lips up your thigh and to your clothed pussy. He stops his tongue and presses his lips into your pussy, through your already soaked panties. He moans into you, “Mmmm…” As he feels you buck up into his lips and hold yourself there, and you groan and grind.

His tongue lightly and playfully wiggles up and down your pussy a few times, before circling your clit, wiggling over the most sensitive spot, causing you to cry out in surprised delight.

“Fuck! Yes!” You cry out and move your hands down your stomach and into his hair. He moans into you again, he uses his hands to grab your panties, he leans back a moment and rips them down your thighs, were his hands, get rid of them dropping them to the floor. His hands harshly grab and massage up your thighs as you open your legs to his tongue.

He leans back up and looks down at your already soaking wet pussy, he stares up at you as he moves his index finger down to your folds and slightly moves up and down them before thrusting one inside you.

You cry out and look at him in pleasure and confusion, as you began to thrust onto his finger, loving the strange feeling of it. He notices your look and he pulls his finger out of you, leaning his body and lips down and over yours. He strokes his hand on the side of your face and smiles.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. We won’t do anything that won’t feel good.” He leans down, smiling, and kisses your lips quickly. He detaches and stares down into your eyes, rubbing his hand softly up and down your face.

“Anything you don’t like, just tell me.” He said, reassuring you, and you nod and smile at how sweet he was. You lean your mouth back up into his, needing to make love to his tongue again. His palm slowly rubbed down your pussy again, putting pressure onto it, and his finger entered you again, as he stared at you for your reaction in between kisses.

You cry out at the feel of his finger inside you and swirled your mouth around his, making love to his tongue and moaning into him, getting lost in his tongue and in his touch. You let your body move in rhythm with his hand and finger and soon found yourself bouncing your hips into his on your own, arching your hips into his palm, as he pressed into you in response.

“Fuck!” You cry out. Biting his tongue a little before beginning to swirl around his tongue faster, as you felt yourself move just right over his hand.

He thrust another finger in, making you cry out in pleasure and pain.

“Too much?” He asked, breaking his head away and peering down at you with concern.

You shake your head no and continue to thrust onto his hand. He smirked a little and pushed his lips back down to yours, allowing your hips to find their own satisfaction as his fingers fucked you.

He kissed on your mouth and stared down at you as you ground your hips into his thrusting fingers over and over. He watched your mouth shoots back and your hips start grinding faster and faster. He moved his thumb up to your clit and rubbed over it harshly as he thrust his fingers inside you. He watched as you came for him, whimpering his name is pleasure and confusion.

“Daryl!!” You cry out as you cum for the first time, feeling so fucking good. You let the rush fill all your senses and you lay your head back a moment, holding your hips onto his fingers, loving the feeling of him inside you.

You lay there breathing heavily as you ride out your high, you hear your heart beating in your ears and you thrash your head loosely back and forth. You feel Daryl extract his fingers and move both hands to your hips, harshly pulling and rubbing on them, causing you to wrap your legs around his shoulders and arch your hips up again, moaning as you stare up at him, riding out the bliss he caused you.

He quickly moves his body down and slams his lips onto your lower stomach, sucking and swirling his tongue around it, arousing you again. You moan out lightly to his tongues actions, still trying to catch your breath, but not wanting him to stop.

He looks up at you with a smirk.

“How’d that feel?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

You smile happily and tussle his hair, starting to feel your heartbeat regain its normal rhythm.

“So, fucking good…” You say, smiling to yourself as you look up at the ceiling reliving the feeling.

“Darlin’ I ain’t nowhere near done with you…” He growled.

He crashed his lips back onto your stomach, sucking and swirling around it roughly for a few minutes until you began to buck and writhe under his tongue. You whine and moan to him, beginning to pull his head back into you again. He growled and roughly moved his kisses down your stomach, down the side of your pussy, where he slowly plunged his big tongue into you’re the first time.

“Oh God! Daryl!!” You cry out in surprise at how fucking good his tongue feels inside you, you buck your hips and your pussy up further into his mouth and his tongue swirls deeper and faster in response.

His tongue laps up the cum from your last orgasm and moans into you before plunging his tongue into you as far and slow as he can, he starts to wildly swirl around inside you and dart his tongue in and out of you over and over, looking up and watching as you are ready to come undone again. He moves one of his hands up your pussy and presses and rubs slowly and hard against it, pressing onto your clit so slow and so good.

“Baby!” You cry out, bucking up swiftly, holding your core roughly into his hand.

His other hand comes back under your ass cheek and he grabs it harshly in response, continuing to fuck you with his tongue as he swirls wildly around. He notices your hips rhythm and his head begins to match it, allowing his mouth to hit harshly on your clit and wiggle into you just as your hips slammed into his mouth.

“Oh, my fuck god!” You cry out at the sensation and he concentrates, adding it to his tongues rhythm, making you want to feel so good.

You grind your hips into him faster and harder, feeling his lips and tongue pressurize on your clit each hit, as your hips intensive their rocking.

“Daryl…” You whimper, grinding your hips up into his mouth, harder and harder, finding your rhythm and feeling so close to some kind of wonderful blissful again.

Daryl’s hand on your clit and core begin to rub slowly and deeply up and down you, as his tongue swirled wildly around inside you, coming up to wiggle his tongue inside you, hitting your clit inside, as his thumb did at the same time, outside you.

“Oh... fuck yes…” Groan and push both hands into his head. He darted and swirled into you pressing onto your clit several times, over and over, as his tongue and his hand fucked you faster and harsher. Until your hips ground up into his lips one more time, him sucking in, holding your clit into his mouth, gently swirl his tongue, as you cum harshly, bucking your hips hard into his face a few times as you ride your high. His palm pressure hard down and he sucks in harder on your clit, intensifying your high and causing you to cry out again.

“Yes! Right there! Daryl, I’m…!” you hold your pussy into him mouth climaxing, hard. You thrust a few more times, before leaning back and looking into his eyes, as he laps his tongue down up and down inside you a few times lapping up your cum.

“Fuck… Baby…” You moan out happily, loving everything about the feeling of his tongue inside you.

He growls into you at your response and wiggles around inside you a few more times before withdrawing his lips and his palm from your body. He gently kisses the side of your thigh a few times, as he unwraps your legs from his body, dropping them to the floor. He moves both hands to the sides of your hipbones again, harshly rubbing them, feeling so turned on by how you came screaming his name.

He roughly kisses the sides of your hip bones before, kissing his way up your stomach, sternum, your neck, and back to your mouth. He swirls his tongue around yours, moaning into you, feeling nothing but the good way you made him feel, he loved making you cry out his name. He smiled as you moaned back and sucked his tongue into your lips. He juts his head back and his tongue away from your mouth, he smiles down at you, stroking his hand on the side of your face a few times, as you smile up at him, trying to lean back in and capture his lips again. He partially satisfies you with a quick kiss, but he doesn’t let you fully have access to him, as he leans back again staring at you.

His right hand slowly rubs up your stomach, over one of your breasts, which he massages briefly, before moving up your neck and to its side. He rubs the side of your neck, staring lovingly down at you.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Y/N?” Daryl asked staring down at you with soft eyes.

You smile up at him and pull his lips back into yours, roughly shoving your tongue into his mouth and plunging and swirling it around his, pushing your body up into his as hard as you could.

You detach and lay back on the table, pushing your hands into the air, you wiggle your hips up into his body and smile.

“I have never been more sure, Daryl… Make love to me?... Please?” You ask innocently, as you wiggle and writhe underneath him.

Daryl smiles, looking down at you grateful for your approval, and crashes his lips back into yours. He sucks and swirls his tongue around yours, urgently pulling your face into his with one hand as his other hand roams down to your left breasts, he roughly cups it with his big hand, causing you to cry out in his mouth. He pushed your mouth into his harder, to engulf the noise, and at the same time uses his thumb and index finger to pinch slightly at your nipple, causing you to cry out even louder. He pushed your mouth harder into him and you felt your teeth clank together, but your tongues continued to make love to another, seeming to eat of the impact of the harsh contact. You moan in response to his passionate tongue and hands and arch your body further into his touch. His hand roams over to your other breast and begins to roam and rub it passionately, pinching your nipple once or twice more.

“Daryl!” You cry out into his mouth and arch your body and hips back up into his. His hands roamed down the back of your bare back and pulled you into him for a moment. Suddenly, his hands dropped and his tongue departed your mouth. The man slowly stood up, over you laying on the table, he reached his hand out to you and you took it eagerly, smiling as he easily lifted you to your feet. You giggle a little as your feet slam forward and look at him in anticipation. His eyes are as serious as you have ever seen them, as his hands return to your hips and guide you and him backwards. The back of your legs suddenly hit the frame of your bed and you fall over, watching as Daryl stays standing over you. You whimper a little and run your hand up and down your stomach, looking at him pleading to him with your eyes.

He smirks a little and slowly pulls his vest down, one shoulder at a time, revealing his glistening, bare chest. You bite your lip and your legs begin to sway together as you position yourself back on the bed. You wanted to feel him make you build up and explode again. Your eyes travel down his beautiful chest to his clothed cock. You sway back and forth, staring at it, wondering what it would feel like.

Daryl clears his throat and moves his hands down to where you are staring, he uses both hands to easily pop the button and slide the zipper down. He pulls the jeans down off his hips and you watch as he pulls out his huge cock, slowly, before pushing the rest of his jeans down to his ankles as kicking out of them.

“Daryl!” You cry out in shock and surprise, suddenly feeling a new level of arousal as you noticed how big he was. You stared at it excited, yet nervous. Your hips ground together, swooshing in anticipation on your bed.

He stared into you and licked his lips as his hand came down to hold his throbbing cock in his hand.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll go slow.” He said softly and you nod quickly, reaching your arm out to him, needing to feel him again.

He smiled softly and took both of your hands into his, pushing them up above your head, as he kneels on to your bed and nudged his legs in between yours, nudging your legs apart further. You smile down at him, watching him lick his lips and look at your body underneath him. You twist your hips around a little, wiggling your body for him. He looks up your hip, your stomach, and to your naked breasts. You take in a deep breath and arch them up slightly in the air, toward his wanting eyes.

He slowly moves his hands back up to your hips, then slides them up your body, propping his hands on either side of your face. He stared down at you, cocking his head to the side as he looked at you intensely.

You lick your lips and reach your arms up, wrapping them around his shoulders and pulling yourself back up into his lips. You moan at regaining contact with his tongue and you swirl around it appreciatively, hurriedly rubbing your hands up and down his back, trying to push him back down into you. Your legs instinctually wrap around his waist and you pull your hips up into his as his tongue swirls hungrily around yours.

“Baby!” You cry out, feeling his hard cock rubbing up and down the outside of your pussy and on your left inner thigh. You felt how hard he was as you rode up into him again and again, loving the feeling of his cock rubbing on you. You reach one of your hands down and press and rub over his cock as it runs over you, causing amazing pressure onto your pussy, as you rock your hips up into his,

“Fuck!” Daryl groans, feeling your hand reach down and rub his cock into your body. He thrust wildly a few times up into your hand, before controlling his breathing again and staring down at you as you moan in pleasure, looking up at him, trying to restrain yourself from reaching up and forcing his hands onto you all over. Your heart raced and you ached in ways you had never ached before. You arch your hips up into his cock that sits on your core, and he rolls his eyes a little, his arousal growing on top of you. You sigh and rock into him again at the sensation of his growing erection on you.

You wiggle your hips up a little, slowly moving them and your pussy up near the tip of his cock. You wiggle yourself on top of his tip and he slightly enters your folds.

His eyes roll back for a moment and groans, his cock growing even harder at the slight feel of your awaiting pussy.

You feel his hands reach slowly up behind his neck and grab both of your wrists, gently pulling you off of him, you lay back down on your back and unwrap your legs for a moment as he presses both your bodies down onto the bed. He slowly lies his entire body weight on yours and you moan out to him, loving the weight of this man on top of you. You press your knees into his sides as his core pushed down onto yours. You go to lean up and kiss him again, but he leans his head back, evading your tongue. You look up at him sadly and lower your head back down to the pillow, awaiting his next move.

He stares down at you as if you are the only thing he can see in the entire world. He smiles happily down into your eyes a moment, before slowly bringing his right index finger up to your face and gently begins to run it up and down your cheek, over your forehead, down your nose, to your lips. He smiles harder as he watches you close your eyes and open your lips to him, arching your body into his. He gently traces along your bottom lip a few times before swirling his finger up to brush across your top lip. He runs his finger up the side of your faces, over to your forehead, and landing down your nose, he taps your nose slightly, causing you to open your eyes to him.

He wiggles a little as he chooses his words carefully, reminding you how good he felt on top of you. You stare into him intently, watching his eyes staring into you and staring into his lips, awaiting that gorgeous voice. He wiggles a few more times and flips his eyes back to yours.

“You ready for me?” He asked, in a low growl that vibrated throughout his body and into yours.

You take a deep breath and bite your lip, looking up at him and nodding.

“Yes. I’m ready.” You say, running your hand up to the side of his face, trying to burn this memory into your brain, for later.

He smiles and nods, shortly leaning down to kiss your lips quickly before swooping his body back on his heels, kneeling back behind your legs.

You pressed your legs together as you watched him, subconsciously nervous about him entering you. You look up at the ceiling for a moment, trying to mentally prepare yourself for something you didn’t even know how to prepare yourself for. How do you prepare for something you have never experienced? Your thoughts begin to race and you shake your head, shaking away the nerves. You look down and see Daryl positioning his body the way he wanted it to be and him looking at your legs, contemplating something. He licked his lips and he stared your body down. Your legs open on their own accord as your body gets hot and bothered by him staring at you with lust.

His eyes snap back to yours as you open your legs and you smile smally, still fighting nerves, but also feeling yourself ready to hit that high because of him again. He smiles back and slowly leans his body forward, kneeling over you, he brings one of his fingers down to your pussy and begins to rub it up and down, making you so wet.

He smiles at you and growls, feeling you get wetter with his touch. He slowly swirls it around your clit a few times, causing you to moan and arch up into his hand. He presses his palm down onto your core for a moment as you arch into him. He then moves his finger back down, slowly thrusting it into you a few times.

“Yes!” You cry out to him, you begin to relax, knowing you already knew how to do this. You close your eyes and allow his finger to fuck you over and over as you writhe into him. Once you were riding his finger easily, you felt him add another, and then one more, causing you to cry out in shock, you look up at him, and he nods down to you.

“I have to get you ready for me…” He said and began to fuck you slowly with his three fingers, you feel yourself wince a little as you felt twinges of unfamiliar pain, but you focused on Daryl and watched as he licked his lips and growled to himself, loving the way you rode his hand. You get wetter staring at him as he stares down at your body, his fingers slide easier into you and deeper. You cry out, this time in pleasure, feeling the new depth, he held his fingers into you, where you cried out to him, stretching you out a little further. You groan in pleasurable pain, your hips frozen as he stretched you out. He slowly thrust up into you that far a few more times, before slowly pulling his fingers out of you, covered in your arousal.

He growled and stared up at you, looking like an animal ready to pounce. He grabbed your legs and wrapped them back around the small of his back and you wiggle your hips in anticipation, staring down at his ready cock and back up at his lustful face. He was so fucking hot. You thought to yourself, licking your lips, imagining them on you again.

He stares down at you and you stare up into his eyes as he moves his cock closer to yours. He reaches his right hand up to his mouth and spits into it a few times and brings the hand down to his cock. He uses his saliva to wet his cock a little, knowing how big he was; he wanted you to have as much lubrication as you could.

He brings his cock up to your pussy and slightly moves his tip up and down it, you arch up in anticipation and look up at him, a little nervously. He smiled softly at you.

“I’m gonna go slow… I promise. Let me know if it’s too much.” He said, smiling at you still. He waits until you nod at him and lick your lips.

He looks back down at his cock and slowly pushes his tip inside you, just a few inches at first. He looks up at you and you moan out to him in pleasure. He looks back down and inches his cock further into you, getting a little over halfway in, before hearing you cry out in pain. He pulls out a little and pushes back in that far again, holding himself in you, feeling you stretch and grow around his invading cock.

“Oh, Daryl!” You groan out as he holds into you, you writhe your hips up and down a few times, starting to love how his cock was feeling inside you. It was like nothing you had ever experienced before, you felt so good knowing he was inside you.

Daryl groans, trying to hold himself together as he feels you bounce your hips and your majorly tight pussy onto his cock. He looks up at you and sees you smiling down at him and bouncing again onto his cock, sliding it a little further into you. He holds a second there and then begins to slowly move his cock up and down inside you, not putting too much pressure onto you yet, not needing to, his cock was more pressure than you were used to.

“Fuck!!” You cry out as you feel his dick inside you, bouncing into you. It was slight to him, but amazingly intense for you, feeling every inch of him tightly against you.

“Daryl!” You cry out to him and he looks up from watching his cock fuck you.

You reach your arms and hands down to him, gesturing for him to come back up to you. You lick your lips, looking down at his needing them on you again.

“Please, come here…” You cry out to him. H groans and hits into you harshly a few times, loving you calling out to him.

He grabs your hands and pulls himself up to his knees, still inside you. He gently reinforces your ankles behind his back as he scoots his knees back and nudging them slightly to the side he wedges them under your hips. He slowly pushes into you even more as he shifts his weight, causing you to cry out in pain and pleasure.

He looks back at you as you cry out and groan, feeling his cock venture even further into your body. You were so tight, it took Daryl extreme concentration and restraint not to just start going wild inside you. So fucking tight. He thought to himself, gritting his teeth a little. He instead tried to focus on you and looked at your face, contorted as you breathe deeply in and out feeling his cock inside you. Your eyes roll back a little and you groan deeply, as you try and allow the feeling of his full cock inside you. He slowly leans down and puts his elbows back on either side of your face and stares at you. You force your concentration away from the intense feeling and look back at him, you smile a little still groaning, he pulls slightly out, allowing you some room. You sigh a little in relief and look up at him lovingly.

“You okay?” He asked as he slowly began pumping in and out of you, his body shaking with pure arousal as he restrained his movements inside you as much as possible.

You nod to him and whimper at the feel of his cock beginning to pump into you, ever so gently. You nod up at him and begin to move your hips a little, rocking into his a little, and crying out at the sensation.

He plunged his lips onto the side of your neck and sucked and swirled a minute, as he continued to slowly thrust into you, you begin to rock your hips in rhythm to his and you feel yourself get hotter and wetter as you meet his body with yours, loving the feeling of his cock and his hips pressing into you more and more with each thrust.

“That’s it,” Daryl whispered roughly in your ear before taking your earlobe in his tongue and sucking on it, starting to hit into you further and harder.

“Oh Yes!” You cry out at the sensation of his tongue on you and you buck harder up onto his cock.

He bites down on your earlobe a little, feeling you buck harshly up into him. He moved his tongue back down to the side of your neck where he sucked and swirled around your skin, causing you to moan out his name.

You pull your arms around his back trying to pull him into you further as his tongue made his way to the other side of your neck, plunging and swirling, causing you to get wetter by the moment. He noticed your ear seemed to be your sweet spot, so he spent more time there. With every suckle and every kiss, he could thrust into you further, as he made you wetter with each one.

Soon you were bucking up harder and harder into him, not feeling anything but pure pleasure as he fucked you. You had never felt anything this good in your life. You cry out over and over to him and buck your hips up into him harder and faster. He removed his tongue from your skin and leaned his head back over yours, staring into your eyes, as he fucked you.

“It feels so good!!” You cry out, staring back at him, riding his cock with your hips on your own accord. You swirl around his cock a little and hit your hips into his, loving the feeling it gave you. He smirks a little and slowly arches his hips up to meet yours, just barely, still not wanting to get too rough with you.

“You like that?” He asked as you moaned out, riding his cock faster.

“Yes! Faster!” You cry out closing your eyes a little, feeling yourself so excited and feeling it more intensely than the other highs he had given you.

He smiles and plunges his tongue into your mouth, harshly taking it hostage, sucking and swirling around it over and over. He feels your hips rhythm and memorizes it, as he continues to lightly pump into you. When he has your pattern down, he opens his eyes and stares at you, his tongue swirling roughly around inside your mouth. He waits for your hips to buck down and he slowly slams his cock into your hips and holds himself inside you.

“Fuck!” He cries out into your mouth, biting your tongue a little at the feeling of his cock hitting into you.

You cry out into his mouth in pain and pleasure at the same time, pressing your hips back into his, so that you are both holding into each other. He watches as you drop your hips and look at him longingly, wanting more. He begins to swirl his tongue around yours again and you both stared into each other as he repeats his actions, slowly pulling out a little and then slamming back into you, holding himself inside. He repeats this slowly a few times, watching as your pain turns more pleasurable with every motion. He watches your face as he slowly begins to pick up his pace, still remembering to hold into you with every thrust.

You cry out and moan, you hear yourself making noises you had never made before as he begins to hit into you, making you feel pain, yet you didn’t want him to stop. You concentrated on his eyes on you and his tongue making love to your mouth. You feel yourself wanting every part of this man inside you and you began to feel the pain drop away. Soon what you once found painful began to feel so damn good, especially his eyes as they watched you as he fucked you. You had always wanted his eyes on you the way they were now. You loved how you made him feel.

He begins to push into you faster and harder, causing you to cry out his name in ecstasy into his mouth, he bites your tongue a little in response, before pushing his lips even harder into yours. You cry out into his mouth again, pulling his back and body into you harder, and writhing up onto his cock faster.

He growls into your mouth and little and continues to eye fuck you as he begins to slam his cock into you short and faster. You feel one of his hands run down your breasts, massaging them a minute, before pulling it down the center of your stomach and down the side of your pussy. He holds his hand roughly down into it, pushing it into you as he hits his cock into you.

“Fuck, Daryl!” You cry out and shoot your head back, writhing up into his cock faster and faster.

Daryl’s lips return to the side of your neck and his lips return to your ear.

“Cum for me, Y/N.” He says and moves his hand up to roughly and deeply massage around and over clit click, slowly circling it at first, before starting to roughly push onto it and into you, as he slammed his hips into yours.

You felt your body bouncing a little and you screamed out at a level you had never known you had in you as his fingers began to wildly massage you, you feel him pump deeper into you as his actions made you hotter and wetter.

“Right there!” You cry out as he massages your clit and hits into you in just the right way. He memorizes his action with his hips and his fingers and continues to repeat it as his tongue makes love to your neck and your ear, breathing heavily into you as he fucks you so good. He licks his tongue up and down your neck a few times as he gives into his dirty lust, slamming into you harshly a few times, causing you to cry out in pain. He regained his composure and backed off again, trying to make sure he didn’t hurt you.

His tongue swirled back around your neck and he felt your hips ride into him faster and harder, he concentrated on hitting into you and pushing into your clit, faster and faster, as you picked up your rhythm. You grabbed and massaged the back of his hair, pushing his head into your skin harder and faster as you felt yourself building to the most incredible thing you had felt.

You moan and hear yourself whimpering as you breathe in and out with the motion of your bodies. Your eyes are closed and you concentrate on Daryl’s lips on your neck and his hips grinding into you making you feel so damn good. You tug and pull at Daryl’s hair, pushing his head into you, as you buck up into him over and over, he begins to hit into you faster and a little harder and his hand puts immense pressure on your pussy, his finger begins to quickly rush up and down your clit as he hit into you faster and faster.

“Oh Fuck!!” You cry out, so close, you buck your hips up onto his cock as he thrusts into you faster and you feel him harshly press down and swirl around your clit, over and over, until he slams into you one more time and you cum so hard for him.

“Oh God! Yes! Daryl!!” You cry out in pleasurable surprise. You cry out again as he holds himself in you and hits into you a few more times, pressing his palm back down the side of your pussy, holding pressure into you, prolonging your high.

“Fuck, Baby!!” You cry out and arch your body up and clench your pussy around his cock as you continue to climax.

“Damn!” Daryl groaned as he tried to hold himself off at the feel of you cumming so hard around him.

He leans his head up and plunges his tongue back into your mouth, softly kissing you a few laps, before retracting his lips and looking down at you. He thrusts into you a few more times and he happily smiles at your whimpering reaction.

You feel him slowly pull himself out of you and you groan, feeling his huge cock exit you, your body feels different like it missed him inside it. You rub your belly a little and stare up at him still in a haze. He kneels up above you and you stare at him and wiggle your eyebrows as you bring one leg up to wrap gently around his waist for a moment, you look at his still fully erect cock.

You move your hands up to your breasts and begin to play with them a little, staring up at this stallion above you. He growled and quickly grabbed his cock in his right hand, it was still so wet from being inside you. His eyes rolled back a little as he began to pump his cock slowly, he moaned and groaned to himself, feeling himself beginning to build. He snaps his eyes back to your body and he watches as you massage your breasts harder as you stare at his hand and his cock. He licks his lips and imagines himself fucking you again, making those breasts bounce, and making you cry out in pleasure for only him. He pumps onto his cock faster and harder, remembering how tight and wet you were for him. How you cried out his name, how to bucked your pussy up onto his so willingly, how you came so hard around his cock.

“Fuck! Yes!” Daryl cries out, his eyes closing as he pumped his cock harshly a few more times before exploding his sweet cum all over the top of your body, landing, and pooling on your stomach.

You felt yourself get wet again at the feel of him exploding on top of you. You arch your hips up into the air a few times, already wanting to feel him inside you again. You look up at him and smile as you watch him pant happily as he rides his high out. He stares down at the mess he made on you and growls like an animal before slamming his eyes back into yours. You moan massaging your breast a few more times, feeling very turned on by the warm pool of liquid on your stomach.

He feels his high settling down and he smiles playfully at you, heaving his chest up and down, still on his knees. He bounces his body off your bed and looks around the room, he sees his pants and goes over to retrieve his red handkerchief, he rips it out of his back pocket and walks back over to you and hands it to you.

“Here.” He says, nodding down to your stomach.

You smile, slowly moving the fabric down. Truth be told? You sort of liked the feeling of him all over your body. You slowly wipe up the mess and handed it back to him. He sits on the side of the bed, dropping the fabric to the floor. He looks nervously down at you, biting his lip a little.

“Was that the sort of thing you had in mind?” He asked, smirking a little at the end of his sentence and looking at you sideways.

He was so fucking cute. You thought to yourself and you bite your lip, laughing a little as you drop your head in amusement. You stare back up into his eyes and turn your eyes to him seriously.

“Daryl. I couldn’t have dreamt that up had I tried. You are… amazing.” You say, softening your eyes to him as you finish speaking.

He smiles happily and leans down to kiss you, you sigh as he plunges his tongue back into your mouth. You pull his body back onto yours and he kisses you the way a girl should be kissed, for the rest of the night. You fell asleep in his arms that night and after that? You weren’t sure, but you sure hoped you could always feel this amazing man’s touch, from here on out. Daryl Dixon was your first time and you hoped he would be the only one you experienced this with ever again, over and over…


End file.
